


I See

by hunters_retreat



Series: What You're Getting [10]
Category: Supernatural/Leverage - Fandom
Genre: Baby Fic, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot see's Dean's devotion first hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://alldunn.livejournal.com/profile)[alldunn](http://alldunn.livejournal.com/) who wanted to see some post-baby fic.

  
Eliot heard the fussing and he waited until it stopped to move down the hallway quietly.  He still wasn’t sure about what John had said about Dean, but he hoped the man was right.  The boys seemed happy enough to accept him into their strange family, but Dean’s reaction to Mary had him worried.  Whereas Sam was a doting big brother, Dean was more likely to smile at Sam’s reactions to her than he was to look at her.  Mary responded to him though and Eliot knew that meant something.

 

 

He heard the soft click of the fridge door shutting and he made his way into the dark hallway. 

 

 

“Now now baby girl.”  Dean was saying softly.  “Enough of that fussing.  You know how this works.  I gotta heat it up for you or you’ll get an upset tummy and we really don’t want a repeat of earlier do we?  By the time I got home to you it looked like all four of you needed a nap.” 

 

 

Eliot was close enough to watch Dean and he saw the bottle being run under a steady stream of hot water in the sink. 

 

 

“And about that.  You have got to give them some time to adjust you know.  Yeah, you had a rough ride lately, I’ll give you that, but they don’t know what to do with anything so precious as you.  Both your Daddies are trying though.  Trust me I know.  I can see these things.  I know that Dad has some issues but trust me, he’s gonna take care of you, no matter what he has to do.  You’ll see.  And me and Sam?  We’re gonna be there to make sure of it too.  Sam’s already picking out the best colleges for you, you know?  Putting aside a college fund cause he’s sure your Daddies won’t have thought of it yet.  He’ll take care of that stuff for you.  When it comes time, he’ll be ready to help you with applications and scholarships and all that.  Me, I’m just gonna wait around until you need me to talk to the boys.  That’s my thing, being intimidating because I know that you’ll have your Daddies wrapped around your little finger.  With pink string probably.”

 

 

The water turned off and Eliot backed off enough that Dean wouldn’t see him as he moved into the living room, taking a seat on the recliner.  He leaned it back and set Mary down in the crease of his legs and tested the bottle quickly on his wrist, then held the tip to her lips.

 

 

“You’re gonna have it pretty good though honey.  I’m telling you.  Gonna teach you how to take care of yourself just like I taught Sammy.  And just between you and me, you can call him Sammy too.  He won’t let anyone else do it, just you and me, but if he complains, don’t worry.  He really likes it.”

 

 

Eliot thought about interrupting, about coming out and take his daughter and feeding her himself, but there was something almost sacred about the way Dean handled her, the way he talked to her about anything and everything and he didn’t want to break that up.  His daughter deserved everything and he had no doubt that she had two brothers that would die to protect her.

 

 

When he turned to leave he stopped, spotting Sam at the end of the hallway.  Sam gave a smile then headed out to the other room with Dean. 

“Hey Mary, dinner time?”  Sam asked in an easy way that meant he was part of the nightly ritual as well.

 

 

“Just settled in Sammy.”  Dean said quietly.  “Everyone else still out.”

 

 

“Yeah.  Just us Winchester kids.”

 

 

“Good.”

 

 

He heard Sam’s slight laugh.  “Now Mary, you don’t know the rules, but this is your first official Winchester sneaking out of bed at night, night.  Dean and I used to do it all the time when Dad was too tired to hear us.  We’d creep out and watch horror movies or Dean would find a way to get R rated movies in the motel room.  Sometimes we’d sneak down to the vending machines and Dean would pick the lock and we’d get all the junk we wanted.”

 

 

Sam leaned closer, giving a stage whisper.  “Don’t tell Dean because he says I’m not supposed to teach you all the bad habits, but I will.  I’ll teach you how to break into the principles office and change your big brother’s grades so he does fail out of classes when he misses tests because of a hunt.”

 

 

Dean chuckled.  “You were always pretty good at that.”

 

 

“I was a straight A student.  No one believed I’d have any reason to change the grades.”  Sam clarified. 

 

 

Eliot bit his lip to keep from laughing at the moment of brotherly banter.  Mary turned her head, and pushed the bottle from her lips, murmuring lightly as she reached up.   ”Come on Sammy.  Your turn.”

 

 

Sam took the baby and Eliot just leaned against the wall in the hallway, watching from behind Dean so that the eldest boy wouldn’t see him there.  

"You gotta support her head.  There, you got it.”  Dean was saying as Sam began to run a soothing hand over his little sister’s back.

 

 

“You think they'll be okay with her Dean?”  Sam asked softly.  “I mean, when we hit the road for good?”

 

 

Eliot smiled because he knew Sam was asking for his benefit. 

 

 

“Yeah Sam.  They love her and that’s all that matters.”

 

 

“Yeah, but with me…”

 

 

“Don’t Sam.  Don’t compare.  I was there and you were all I had to hold onto at that time.  Dad gave you to me as much to keep me sane as to figure things out himself.  Wasn’t until you started talking that I started talking after Mom died, you know?  I needed to be there for you and Dad let me.  Mary, she’s gonna have all of us for her, and not because we need her to survive, but because we love her and want her to be happy.”

 

 

Dean leaned forward, his hand covering Sam’s on Mary’s back.  “This, Sam, is going to be the happiest baby in the world.  We’ll make sure of it.” 

 

 

Eliot took a deep breath, biting back the tears.  He was still emotional and while the specialist John knew said it was understandable considering, Eliot still thought it was just because he had this precious little thing in his life. 

 

 

He moved down the hall as silent as he’d gone.  When he slipped into bed, he felt John pull him close.  “Well?”  John asked quietly.

 

 

“Yeah… I see.” 

 

 


End file.
